


In a Jam

by foreverinprinxietyhell



Category: Impractical Jokers
Genre: Anal Sex, Car Sex, Coming Out, Cum drinking, Hidden Relationship, M/M, PWP, Suggestive Themes, Teasing, blowjob, fan reactions, innuendos, traffic cam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-16 11:48:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11828127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreverinprinxietyhell/pseuds/foreverinprinxietyhell
Summary: Murr joins Joe during traffic cam.





	In a Jam

Driving around such a busy city proved to be a struggle when he was alone for the entire ride, so on one faithful day it had been decided that he would post videos of fans joining in with questions and comments during rush hour. Becoming a regular occurrence over the course of three years, the slightly overweight man wondered how a secret relationship managed to stay that way when there had been so many inquiries about whether or not there was a certain someone, which was why a sense of panic started to sneak within his usually quieted headspace. 

“Joey, is everything alright?” the passenger asked, a slender thumb swiping slowly along curved knuckles in a soothing rhythm, “Do we need to pull over?”

“Nah, it’s just nerves, I’ll be fine.” 

“Are you having second thoughts about having me here?”

“Of course not, babe, it’s time that the fans knew.” 

Nodding somberly, Murr leaned over two feet of distance to press a reassuring kiss against a clenched jaw to help relieve the slight stress that had presented itself without warning, shifting out of view once the recording started. Unable to hide a proud smile at how is significant other slipped so easily into a calmer state of mind the older one tried to wait as patiently as humanly possible when an introduction led up to the reveal of a special guest that appeared to have joined for no reason; that was their intentions since no one would suspect they had been dating for five months.

“What’s up y’all? It’s your boy, Joe Gatto with a very special traffic cam!” he announced excitedly after singing along with the jingle that started every video, “I’m not by myself today, I’m here with Murr.”

“Stuck in the car for a few hours with _our_ boy.” 

“This is going to open up so many possibilities ‘cos we can take more questions and I don’t have to worry about crashing the car.”

“You better not, I’m precious cargo!”

“Don’t worry, I have reason enough to protect you.”

“Let’s pretend I’ve never seen traffic cam, whatdya do?”

“That’s bullshit… You’ve texted me after every one thus far to make sure that I’m safely coming home,” he retorted without a second thought when realization struck that a hint about them living together again had been dropped, “Anyway let’s take some questions, shall we?”

“The first one says, ‘Why are you and Murr sharing a house?’” 

“Nostalgia, for starters, we had some good times back then.”

“We certainly did,” the balding man mused with a hint of fondness as sapphire eyes crinkled with a contagious grin, “Is that all?”

“Well… We’ve been in a relationship for a while.”

“’How long?’ another person wants to know.”

“It’ll be six months this weekend. Hard to believe, huh babe?”

“You can say that again.”

Turning toward the slightly older one the driver dared to share an act of affection as noses nuzzled briefly before attention diverted back to the freeway, notifications ringing throughout the small space as a swarm of comments complimented how cute they were as a couple. Basking in the warm glow of support, a string of inquiries came in to ask about the usual topics; ‘Who asked who out?’ _Murray_ , ‘Where was your first date?’ _‘At a bakery’_ before a few people started to get bolder.

“’Did you ever try anything when you two were just roommates?’” Murr read aloud as cheeks heated with embarrassment, “I wish, but I was with another guy at the time.” 

“My first boyfriend happens to resemble a ferret.” 

“You’ve gotten used to it especially when we snuggle after some fun activities.” 

“I have more body hair than you do!” Joe retorted with a snorted snicker when he began to pale at such a suggestion, “Get your mind outta the gutter, fellas.” 

“I didn’t see whatever happened.”

“Someone suggested that you perform fellatio while we’re on the road.” 

“Whoever had that idea, kudos. I’ve been trying to get this guy to loosen up a little.” 

“Don’t encourage them!”

“C’mon baby, what harm will it do?” 

Flustered into silence, Joseph tried to ignore a teasing touch to his covered thigh when traffic started to clear as an indicator to transition over to another portion of the series that involved commentary over choice songs played on the selected stations. Shimmying underneath a restraining seatbelt, he started to forget about second-hand embarrassment with ease; the suggestive lyrics were ignore favor of getting to enjoy such a freeing moment when heightened levels of joy made impulsive mannerisms come out without a second thought.

“You get your sexy on with this song, I think that’s why people enjoy it.”

“Care to show off some of your moves, Joey?”

“I bring these ladies to the party,” he stated as bouncing motions were incorporated into a free-style, “Not my tits, but my shoulders.” 

“Why not both?”

“No one wants to see ‘em, especially when they’re getting some sexy on.” 

“I beg to differ…” Murray mused with a mischievous glint in ocean irises, a hand traveling along a rounded stomach until a covered nipple was caressed in the utmost care, “You’re giving me some wild thoughts.” 

“I can only imagine… Maybe this’ll help,” he teased as a button was knocked out of place to expose a bony collar, “Does he dare do one more?”

“Bet you won’t take the whole shirt off.”

“I’m gonna cover myself like a gentleman…”

“You don’t bother to when we’re alone.”

Signing off with wise words that were a subtle plea for people not to consider committing suicide if they were having one of the worst days, for there would be one of the best to come soon enough. Upon making sure that there would be no evidence to potentially float around on the internet, the remaining plastic disks slid out of designated holes to discard a light blue shirt into the backseat while pressing eager hands onto sensitive breasts. Groaning at applied pressure, a passionate kiss was exchanged before the other started to retreat down the way it came until tented fabric was rubbed frantically while copper teeth unclenched wide enough for an impatient fist to close around the thick shaft as shallow strokes were shared experimentally.

“Feels so good, oh Murr…”

“Says the guy who’s against the idea.”

“Fuck off.”

“Change that F to an S and you bet I will.” 

“Get on with it before I change my mind, we’re almost home anyway…”

Wasting no more of what little time remained the balding man bent over to stab at a leaking tip with his slippery serpent in order to collect beads of pearly white precum flavored like the icing on countless amounts of pastries that his significant other lived and died by. Once the bulbous tip disappeared inside warmed depths, added weight on a mostly covered lap grounded the younger gentleman as fingernails immediately began to comb through thinning strands, his hand gently pressing at the base of a skull to press the man impossibly closer. 

Head tilting back dangerously against the cushioned seat while knuckles whitened at how one hand gripped the steering wheel, Joe was already about to lose control when muffled moans vibrated against the straining stiffy as whimpers were let loose in such a small space that already smelled thickly of sweat. Unable to hold back until there was a clear sign of approval, Joe began to buck into the orifice on every down stroke once a head started to nod up and down steadily, slipping further inside until a dead end was hit with nowhere else left to go.

Heat surged in the pit of a swollen stomach once a skilled throat began to swallow around half of his cock, slender fingers tenderly tracing along tightened testicles to coax him over the edge. A few more thrusts were the catalyst of coming completely undone, long white ropes of release pouring out only to be quickly drunk, a thin string of the substance keeping them connected when the flaccid member was reluctantly released, “That was definitely worth gettin’ into a wreck for, damn.”

“What’ve I been tryin’ to tell ya?”

“Does it have to be over so soon?”

“Well, if you’ll follow me, I’m sure the fun can continue,” the older one winked as both climbed onto faux leather cushions, extra layers of clothing peeled away with little effort until naked bodies were left behind, “Like you said it’s sexy o’clock and I’m gonna take advantage of our hour alone.” 

“Love seeing you like this, ferret. Gets me all kinds of turned on.”

“Oh? I wasn’t aware what got your motor runnin’.” 

“Will you get on with it before I fall asleep back here?”

Rolling his eyes, James busied with locating a half-empty bottle of lubricant that had been snuck inside long before a busy work day had started, the uncapped lid echoing loudly as a healthy amount of strawberry scented liquid was spread between both hands before two fingertips teased at a tight ring of muscle. Prolonged moments were spent prepping an inexperienced partner, a soft plop signaling a switch in methods when a slender shaft slide inside as hips gently rolled forward to allow for an acceptable angle of entrance, legs twining together to anchor both in place.

“Uh, baby, uh! You feel… Fuck, you feel wonderful.”

“Not hurting you, am I?”

“It’s a bit uncomfortable, but better than the first time.”

“That’s what I like to hear,” the older one soothed sweetly, leaning forward to lock lips in battle as tongues fought for dominance that quickly dissipated into lazy licks as salivated slits smacked sharply as hisses punctuated the air in approval, “Oh babe… Need to feel you clench…”

“Like this?”

“Son of a bitch…”

“Is that any way to talk to someone who puts up with your ‘foolproof plans’?” Joe asked in fake annoyance, his walls squeezing around the entire length as it burrowed even deeper than expected. Gasping in a surprised stupor, shockwaves started to shudder up a curved spine, friction between a toned tummy and half-hardened penis thought to have been completely spent sent the surge of electricity spiraling into a hum of static when a flood of fluid flowed into the stuffed sphincter, “Didn’t last long, did I?”

“You’re getting better each time, so don’t beat yourself up about it.”

“Don’t wanna bore my baby.” 

“Nonsense! You’re still in the learning stage, so I expect you to be sensitive.”

“When will that be over?”

“At the end of the month where I test to see if you’ve been paying attention,” Murr remarked with a wink, collapsing into the mess made after a folded blanket was brought out from beneath the seats, “Have you been studying?”

“Every chance I can get, but I may need to go over that lesson one more time.”

“After our study break, I’ll be sure to continue our tutoring session.”


End file.
